An Evening Off
by stardustkr7
Summary: Future!Dick/Barbara one shot. Never had she done things half way. And just because half her body didn't work anymore wasn't going to change that.


**A/N**: I posted this one a while ago on tumblr. The prompt was Future!Dick/Babs in YJ verse? (possibly with Babs as Oracle?).

When I get time, I may add to this. But for now, it's just a cute little thing.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Babs, what you've built here is truly incredible," said Nightwing, standing in Oracle's control center. "This has really changed how the League and the Team operate."

He sounded so proud and Barbara didn't know whether to just accept the praise or feel annoyed at the implication that anything she created would be any less than incredible. Never had she done things half way. And just because half her body didn't work anymore wasn't going to change that.

"Thank you," she said a bit wearily, sitting before the main monitor.

Dick walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, making her tense up slightly. He kneeled next to her chair.

"I mean it, Babs," he said sincerely, taking her hand and kissing it.

She turned away from him. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"The Dick Grayson the Charmer look," she said dryly.

"So it works on you," he said with a smirk.

"I didn't say that," Barbara said curtly, pulling her hand from his grasp and wheeling away.

There was a very tense pause and she pretended to examine another monitor set up.

"Babs, I waited for years until you thought I was ready for you. I wish you wouldn't give up on us like this," he pleaded.

"We've been over this, Dick," she said shortly.

"And I told you, I don't care. I love you whether your legs work or not," he insisted.

Barbara squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, holding back gathering tears. Not this again. Why couldn't he just leave her to her misery? Didn't he realize it wasn't going to be the same? He thought he could be patient for her but she was so afraid that eventually the resentment would build up. And then she would be back where she was.

"You deserve someone whole. Don't you think of all the times we flew together? That will never happen again. If you stay with me … Dick, I probably won't even be able to have children. I know how much you love helping taking care of Wally Jr. And there are so many other things. You'll say you don't mind but eventually it will get to you but you're a sweet man and you'll never say it bothers you but you'll be miserable because you don't want to break poor, helpless, crippled Barbara's heart!" Her voice had risen slightly at the end but she managed to blink away the accumulating tears.

The break up was still so raw and fresh, just weeks before when she was in the midst of attempting to reinvent herself.

Dick shook his head. "Babs, come on, you know I'm not that shallow. I don't just value you for reproductive ability. And I told you, I wouldn't. I mean it."

"Dick, please, I'm just thinking of you, okay?"

He strode forward, placing his hands on the armrests of her chair and facing her. "No, you're thinking of yourself. It's fine, you should think of yourself sometimes. You want to protect your heart. You're afraid. It's not so much that you doubt me, because you never have before. But you doubt that our relationship is strong enough to overcome this. What will it take? What do I have to do to convince you that I just want to be with you?"

"I …" she faltered. He was in her personal space, leaning over her and looking at her so intently.

"Marry me, right now," he said suddenly.

"W-what?"

"I want to marry you. I've always known I would. Come on, Babs. What we have is the forever kind of stuff. Let's just borrow the jet and fly to Vegas and get married." He spoke like it was such an obvious solution.

"Dick, we can't get married right now," Barbara said blankly.

"Tomorrow then, or this weekend. I have my mother's old ring, if you don't mind the older style," he said simply. Then he got down on one knee, peeling off the domino mask to look at her. "Barbara, will you marry me?"

He was completely serious, she knew he was completely serious, yet she continued to stare at him before finally spluttering out, "My dad would kill me if we ran off to Vegas and eloped!"

"So is that a yes?"

"I … you realize what you're getting into right?" she said faintly.

"The ring is in a safety deposit box so I'll have to go get it tomorrow," he said, smirking slightly.

"You want to give me your mother's ring?"

"Of course. And if she knew you, she'd completely agree. So, this weekend?"

"I don't know what to say…"

"Say yes," he said with a wink.

"I … yes, I want to marry you," said Barbara. The tears were falling now. He gently wiped them away with his thumb then leaned forward and kissed her.

"I love you, Babs."

"I love you too, Dick."

He reached around her back and under her knees, picking her up effortlessly, her arms slipping around his neck.

"How about Oracle takes an evening off," he suggested.

Barbara nodded, smiling as he carried her to her bedroom.

* * *

She was so overcome with giggles she almost didn't hear the comm. link buzzing on the nightstand.

Dick definitely heard it. He reached over and snatched the earpiece before she could.

Distantly, she heard someone (sounded like Tim maybe) asking for Oracle.

"Sorry, Oracle is engaged," said Dick, smirking at the double meaning.

"Give me that," Barbara said, snatching it from his hand while he laughed. "I'm busy, call back later." She tossed the earpiece across the room.

"Now you, come back over here," she said, pulling him close to her again.


End file.
